This Ain't Bad
by Jose1400
Summary: This the last story of my three-part series that started with 'Fall at Dusk, Rise at Dawn' and continued with 'To Improve is to Change' Takes place 15 years after 'To Improve is to Change', Azula and Aang are in Ba Sing Se with their three kids on a vacation.


**This Ain't So Bad**

 **By: Jose1400**

Azula wakes up to the early morning light, she frowns and bury her head further into the pillow. She feels the arm around her waist lessen and she again frowns at the movement. She quickly brought her free hand to grab her husband's arm and bring back to her waist.

"Zula . . . we have to get up," chuckle Aang to her ear.

Azula kept her eyes close and replied groggily, "Don't care, sleep,"

Aang just sighed and went back to his original position.

"You know, we have a celebration to get ready for," Aang whispered to her.

"Don't care, sleep," Azula repeated.

Aang chuckled again at his wife and said, "Well, we're having brunch with everyone soon,"

At that, Azula opened her eyes, turn to face Aang and said, "I hate you,"

Aang just smiled and replied, "Love you too," and then lean down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Azula moaned and Aang broke the kiss, "Come on let's go," and he hop off the bed. Azula frowned and throw a pillow at him for leaving her hanging like that; Aang just dodged it and entered the bathroom laughing.

….

Azula and Aang have been happily married for 15 years with 3 children; their oldest Ryuu at 14 years old a fire and air bender (can't be a master Airbender, can only do basic moves), Jade the middle child at 12 years old an Airbender, and Tenzin their youngest at 9 years old and also an Airbender.

Ryuu is the perfect mixture of both his parents; he looks like his father but has some of his mother features like her eyes and hair. His normal wear is the same outfit that his father wore during his time incognito in the Fire Nation. He's very compassionate about others like his father, but he's smartass. He loves his family and is very open-minded. He's cunning like his mother (but he doesn't do it as much). He's very patient like his mother, but very energetic when he's excited or interested in something and he also has his guard up when he needs to.

Jade, she's just like her mother, but loving and caring and she has her father's eyes. And she's a master prankster. She's an Airbender and her normal clothes are royal Fire Nation robes but in Air Nation colors.

Tenzin is the carbon copy of Aang, but his eyes are just like his mother's. He's an Airbender and is willing to learn everything about the Air Nation.

Right now, they're in Ba Sing Se along with Zuko and Katara and their family attending a celebration party for the new treaty between The Fire Nation and The Earth Kingdom.

Azula and Aang entered the kitchen area in the 'Avatar's Home' at Ba Sing Se, they saw that Jade and Tenzin we're already eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"I'm telling you Tenzin, it's the only and best way to win a game of Pai Sho," exclaimed Jade while showing a Pai Sho board to Tenzin.

"I swear if uncle Iroh wins, I'm gonna . . .,"

". . . gonna what? Hmm? I'm listening," said Jade interrupting Tenzin

Tenzin just groans in frustration, "Nevermind,"

Jade just grinned in victory.

Aang just shook his head at his children, Azula was preparing something for herself and Aang when she asked, "Where's your brother?"

Tenzin responded, "He left early to uncle Iroh with Toshiro and Ming,"

"Yeah, they'll just wait until we meet them for brunch," added Jade. Aang and Azula just nodded in understanding.

….

On the country on what Jade and Tenzin said to their parents, Ryuu was not at uncle Iroh with his cousin Toshiro and his friend Ming; he was in fact in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se . . . running from members one of the notorious gangs in the lower ring.

Why did I agree to this? He asked himself. Once himself, Toshiro and Ming arrived at The Jasmine Dragon, uncle Iroh needed an errand to be done in the lower ring, Ryuu volunteered to go and do the job. Unfourtanly, the package that he had to pick up was from the gang members and they particularly don't like people from the Fire Nation (how on earth Iroh was able to make deals with them is beyond him).

Ryuu has been trying to lose them for a while and dodging couple boulders aimed at him and trying to bypass couple earth boulders appearing in front him. He sees the terminal station of the lower ring appearing in his sight.

Ok, the station is close so, I better lose them fast. He looks behind him and sees them and perhaps a bit more members still chasing him.

God Damnit

He looks up and sees the terminal station being high up, which prongs an idea. He uses airbending with firebending to rocket himself on the roof of a building still running towards the station.

He sees that the gangs use earthbending to jump at his height and they send a boulder to him, he uses airbending to dodge as quickly as he can, sometimes using a firebending blast to destroy the boulders. They repeat the process for a couple of minutes when he thinks he's close enough he jumps and uses one of the boulders sent at him to boost him and uses airbending with firebending to rocket himself to the terminal. He quickly grabbed hold of the ledge and tried to hold on.

Holy crap that was close. He thought. He quickly climbed and was on top of the platform. He panted heavily and holds his hands on his knees to take a breather.

"LAST CALL TO THE UPPER RING!" announced the instructor.

Shit. He thought.

"There he is. GET HIM!" yelled the gang leader who arrived at the platform.

Double shit! Ryuu exclaimed in his head. He started running and the members started running trying to converge on the train doors.

He thought out the outcome and saw that the members would arrive first, so Ryuu used airbending to boost himself into the doors and quickly sent an air blast to them to push them back before the doors closed.

When the train started to move, he dropped to the floor and let out a shaking laugh.

I made it. I MADE IT! He exclaimed in his head. He checked that he still had the package for Iroh on him.

Oh I'm gonna kill that old fool

….

"Is everyone ready?" asked Aang, opening the front door.

"Yep," said Jade putting her Fire Nation top-knot crown on her bun.

"Coming!" yelled Tenzin running from his room with his air nation staff.

Azula sighs, "Tenzin, we're going to brunch, you have no reason to bring that,"

Tenzin gave his biggest puppy eyes to Azula and said, "Please mom,"

Azula groan and closed her eyes to avoid the puppy dog eyes, "No Tenzin, and that's final,"

Before Tenzin was able to say something, Aang step in and said, "Just leave it here Tenzin, we're just going out to eat,"

And before Tenzin was able to reposition his puppy eyes to Aang, his father stop him by saying, "And that's final,"

Tenzin blew a sigh of defeat. "Fine," he responded. He quickly ran to his room and drops the staff.

He came back and the family left the house.

The walk to The Jasmine Dragon was quiet, Aang and Azula were holding hands while Tenzin and Jade were ahead of their parents jumping and talking. Once the tea shop was in view, Jade stopped both herself and Tenzin.

"Race?" she looked at her brother with a mischievous smirk on her face. Azula recognized that smirk; it's the same smirk she uses when she's about to do something.

"Jade . . .," Azula started but Aang interrupted her and said, "It's fine,"

Jade nodded and formed her air scooter and Tenzin followed her actions.

"3," Tenzin started.

"2," Jade said.

"1," they both said before dashing off, sending an air blast to their parents.

They both were laughing and they were next to each other reaching the shop, Jade just smirked before sending a small air blast to Tenzin.

Tenzin said, "Knock it off!"

He tried to regain his balance but fell off his air scooter and hit head first to the pavement. He groans and Jade made it to the shop and jumped off her scooter and jumped in the victory.

Azula and Aang dash towards Tenzin, Azula kneeled down to check if he has any injuries, but he only had dirt residue on his face.

"Are you ok," Azula whispered to Tenzin with concern laced with her voice.

"I'm fine mom," he responded groaning a little.

"JADE!" Aang yelled at his daughter who was busy jumping in victory.

She stopped when she heard the angry tone in her father's voice and saw that Tenzin was on the ground. She felt guilty as soon as she saw him.

She went to Aang and he said in an authorative tone, "Why did you do that to your brother,"

She looked down in shame, "I thought he would able to take it, I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength," she said shyly

Aang just shakes his head, "Just . . . be careful next time, ok,"

Jade nodded, and she looked at her brother and said, "I'm sorry Tenzin,"

Tenzin nodded, "Its fine, I know you didn't mean it,"

Azula then looked at her daughter and said, "Be careful when it comes with your brother, ok, you both are strong air benders,"

Jade nodded. When Jade started showing traits of Azula when she was young, Azula was afraid that her daughter would turn out like she did. Aang then confines with her that Jade will be loved by both of them and that she's being raise in a loving environment compare to the power-hungry and hate environment that Azula was raised in. So Azula is always careful on what to say to Jade and she makes sure that both she and Aang tell their children that they love them.

Tenzin finally stood up and the family walks through the shop's doors. They saw that Zuko and Katara along with their children were there, Toph with her 7-year-old daughter Lin, and Sokka and Suki were there, sitting by around dinner table.

Katara and Zuko's children are Bumi, Toshiro, Izumi, and Kya. Bumi was born first and a year later it was Toshiro, but because Bumi is a non-bender Toshiro, being a firebender he's next in line to the throne. Izumi is next after Toshiro if anything happens to him, then it would be Ryuu.

"Where's Ryuu?" asked Azula when she seated herself.

"Yeah, I thought he would be here with you two," Aang continued saying it to Toshiro and Ming.

Before Toshiro could respond, Iroh came from the kitchen with a pig pot of food, "Ryuu kindly volunteer to do an errand that I forgot to do yesterday, he should've been back by now,"

"Where did he go for your errand?" asked Aang

"Huh . . . the . . . the lower ring," Iroh hesitated.

Zuko looked up and said, "Uncle, you of all people should know that the lower ring is a dangerous place, even for a Fire Nation prince,"

Iroh defended himself by saying, "I know, I warned him but he seem reluctant to go,"

Toph finally spoke by laughing, "Relax you guys, the kid is gonna be fine,"

Azula and Katara just sighed and pinched their noses, "I hope you're right aunt Toph," said Toshiro.

Then when everybody sat down to start eating, the doors flew open with a very angry prince, his hair is in dishevel, his clothes were torn in some places, and he was covered in dirt.

"Uncle . . . did you forget to mention that the people you make deals with where gang members . . . and let's not forget that they hate Fire Nation people!" Ryuu exclaimed.

Iroh chuckled, "Well, that has slipped my mind, but can you blame me? I'm getting old," he finished smiling.

Ryuu huffed and tossed him the bag, "That package better be worth it,"

Iroh's eyes widen in excitement when he caught it, "Ah yes, my package that I've been expecting to come in," He started to open it with his back turn so nobody can see the opening of the package. Everybody started to lean in to find out what it was.

"At last . . . a new White Lotus tile," he turned holding the tile proudly.

Everybody just started at him with shock, Ryuu especially tried to control himself so he wouldn't kill his uncle. At last the silence was broken when both Sokka and Jade started laughing, soon everybody started laughing except for Zuko who put his hand over his eyes and was shaking his head, having a similarly uncomfortable experience because of a White Lotus tile.

Ryuu was breathing heavily, "A White. Lotus. Tile. . . . You sent me on an errand, in which I almost died . . . just for a fucking white. Lotus. TILE!"

"Language," Azula said in between laughs.

"NO! I'M NOT WATCHING MY FUCKING LANGUAGE. YOU'RE NOT A BOYSCOUT MOM,"

Ryuu and everybody started to calm down. Ryuu sigh and said, "I'm going back home to take a nap, now please do not and I repeat DO NOT disturb me," looking at his cousin Toshiro, their friend Ming and his sister Jade.

"Screw you guys . . . Imma going home," he said, and before he left, he quickly snatch two egg rolls from the dinner table and left.

Azula chuckled lightly at her son. Aang was trying not laugh, Zuko was still shaking his head, Jade, Toshiro, and Ming were the only ones laughing.

Iroh chuckled and sat down, "I should have told him about that little detail,"

"No, I'm glad you didn't Uncle," said Toshiro.

"Azula, he's defiantly your son," said Suki.

Azula just smiled proudly.

…

Aang and Azula, along with Tenzin and Jade just returned back to their homes and immediately, the two children ran to the back yard to play.

"Don't play too long, you two still have to take a bath and get dressed for the party," shouted Azula to her kids.

"Alright, mom!" replied both her kids.

Aang just shook his head, "I'll go and meditate," he whispered to his wife's ear.

Azula nodded and said, "I'll go and check on Ryuu then,"

She went to the hallways where all the bedrooms were, she went to the door belong to her oldest.

She knocked and didn't get a respond, "Ryuu?" she said while knocking again, and again didn't get a response.

She opened the door and saw her son laying down in an uncomfortable position; he was laying down on his stomach, his left arm and leg were hanging down from the side of the bed along with his head.

She smiled warmly at the sight, but at the same time shook her head. She went to fix his position so he wouldn't wake up uncomfortable, she saw that he took a bath and changed his clothes, so the only thing he has to do is get changed for the party.

Now, Ryuu is lying down on his back with his arms and legs on the bed, she pulls the blanket up to his chin, she stroked his hair before she kissed his forehead.

Azula is still amazed by the fact that she has three kids and so far, they all turned out fine. When she was pregnant with Ryuu, she was terrified that she wouldn't be a good mother, she was terrified that they'll end up like her or worse. She dethatched herself from Aang for a couple of days just reminiscing on her past, on how she turned out to be a monster. She remembers the day when Aang saved her yet again.

Azula was sitting on top of a rock meditating style looking out to the horizon, she just found out that she's pregnant with hers' and Aang's first child and she was terrified. Terrified that she'll do a bad job and her child would end up like her.

Few tears spilled from her eyes, she heard a noise behind her and saw her husband standing in front of her, and he had a sad smile on his face. He didn't say anything put lift his hand up to Azula to take it and when he did that, Azula jumped off and Aang catches her.

She was crying on his chest while his hand was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Shush, it's alright, I got you love," whisper Aang to Azula

"I don't know if I can do this Aang, I don't know if I can," Azula said.

Aang chuckled slightly before pulling Azula slightly away from him, he brought her face to look up to his, and he cupped her cheeks and cleared her tears. "You'll do find, your past doesn't define your future and you're a much better person than what you were back then,"

"You'll be a great mother, I just know it," Aang finished.

And she was and because of that, she's happy that she has her three children along with the love of her life.

She exited Ryuu's room and went to the living room and saw that her husband was meditating; she smirked and got herself down into a meditating position across from Aang and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and joined her husband meditating.

Ever since that Aang started to help her after the war, he recommended her for meditating, but after all that was over, she continued to meditate finding that is very helpful and sometimes she joins with her husband.

….

Ryuu was abruptly awoken from his slumber when Toshiro and Ming barged onto his room, they both were wearing their formal wear and he remembered that they had to attend the Earth King's party.

He groan and laid his head back to his pillow, but Ming came and yank him off the bed and he landed on the floor, "The hell was that for?" shouted Ryuu to his friends.

"You wouldn't wake up, so we had to find a way to wake you up and this was much more fun," Ming finish smiling at Ryuu.

Ryuu just snarled at her and his cousin responded, "Aw, don't be like that. Come on, aunt Azula sent me to wake you, we leave in 30 minutes,"

Again Ryuu just groan in frustration, and he noticed outside his window that the sun was coming down, "What time is it?" he asked.

"Huh, around 5," Toshiro responded.

"Goddamn, you mean to tell me I've been asleep for 5 hours!" exclaimed Ryuu

"Well to be fair, you had a rough morning," responded Ming back to him.

Ryuu nodded, "True, which reminds me, never let me do any more of uncle's Iroh's famous errands,"

Both Ming and Toshiro chuckled at the statement in which Toshiro said, "Sure. Now get ready or we'll leave without you,"

Then they both left leaving the young prince alone in his room. He groans in frustration of the prospect of attending this party.

This better be at least entertaining

….

The Fire Nation Royal Family had arrived together accompanied by the Beifong family, which was only Toph and her daughter Lin. After an hour of speeches made by Ryuu's parents, Zuko, and the Earth King, Ryuu was certain that he was going to drop dead right there.

Then after the speeches everybody when about, getting something to eat or drink, dancing and/or socializing. Ryuu, Toshiro, and Ming where in a close-knit, Tenzin stayed by his parents and Jade along with Lin were just running around in the party.

Currently Ryuu and his friend were enjoying food in the food bar and talking until an obnoxious voice disrupted them.

"Move out of the way, I'm hungry," said the little girl.

"Well, you can tell us to move more politely," responded Ming to the little girl.

The said girl scowled at her and said, "No one asked your opinion you traitor,"

Before Ryuu can say anything, Toshiro beat him to the punch and said to her, "You have no right to talk to her like that," growling to the little girl.

"I have every right, I am Hou-Ting Crown Princess of The Earth Kingdom and this filth is a traitor for aligning with you Fire Nation scums," said Hou-Ting.

Ryuu step up and said, "What's your problem with the Fire Nation? The war ended and we fixed every damaged we've caused,"

"Not only has your Nation subjugated us into a century-long war, but you've stolen our lands and again stolen it for this Republic that would fail as quickly as the idea was made. And let's not forget your insane mother prince," finished the princess with a smug expression.

With that final statement about his mother, Ryuu was about to lunged at the girl, "Enough!" said The Earth King

He came up to his daughter, "Hou-Ming, get your food and go to your room and stay there, we'll discuss your behavior later,"

Hou-Ming looked slightly angry and then bowed, "Yes father," she then grabbed her food and left, but not without giving one last scowl to the three friends.

The Earth King left without saying a word to them, Toshiro then said, "If that girl becomes queen when I'm still Fire Lord, I'll invade this place making sure she gives up the crown to one of her siblings,"

"If you do, have me lead the attack, I'll just copy what my mom did years ago," responded Ryuu.

Ming turned to Ryuu, "And what was that?"

Ryuu just smirked and turned to grab something off the table

….

The party was drawing to a close, Toph left with Lin after Lin and Jade got caught trying to pull a minor prank on some of the children of the party. Zuko and Katara seemed ready to leave, but they seem to be just enjoying some champagne and each other. Slow music where playing often and Aang dragged her wife to the dance floor and they both started to slow dance.

Azula had her head on Aang's shoulder while they danced, Azula was watching her son talking to his friends, with Jade and Tenzin playing a card game, having fun and laughing.

Azula then remembers her life in the past 20 years, so much light after the darkness, her old self would have killed her if she knew she would end up in this position, but the present day Azula doesn't care, she's happy. She has a loving husband, three crazy but wonderful kids and a life that she never imagine in the future.

She sighs in content that Aang asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

Azula slightly nodded, growing tired after the long day, "Much,"

Later the party ended and Azula's family returned to the 'Avatar's home' and all three kids dragged themselves to bed after a long day. Azula then checked if they both where asleep before she went to bed herself. Tenzin was sleeping contently, facing upward. Jade all over the place cover is slightly over her and she has her mouth open wide while breathing, Azula smiled at her daughter. She then checked Ryuu, he was snoring lightly and was laying facedown, again Azula smiled.

She went to bed and snuggled close to Aang's chest and he put his arms over her, "This ain't bad," mumbled Azula.

"What?" asked Aang.

"Life, it ain't that bad then I though," mumbled Azula and Aang chuckled quietly and just went back to sleep

This ain't bad thought Azula before her dreams came.

* * *

 **In Memory of**

 **Alan Rickman**

 **You will _always_ be a good actor and our Professor Snape**

* * *

 **Ok, this is my last story in the three-part series that started in 'Fall at Dusk, Rise at Dawn' and it continued with 'To Improve is to Change'. Check out those stories as well. Azula is very much OCC and I'm sorry that she ended up this way, but that's how it came to be, she's still her usual self around strangers but around friends and family, she's improved and that's the point of the series.**

 **I couldn't find a beta and grammar is not my strong suit, but I hope you guys still enjoy it.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm working on a bigger project that I hope will come out soon, I'll keep you guys updated, here's my Tumblr account- .com I don't use it as much and I'll probably open another account for the project but I'll post news on the project before I open the account.**

 **As usual, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does along with Bryan and Michael.**


End file.
